1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the signal design for user equipment (UE) discovery of dormant cells in wireless communications networks.
2. Related Art
Heterogeneous wireless networks include macro cell base stations (BSs) and small cell base stations BSs. Macro cell base stations provide wireless coverage for user equipment (UEs) within macro cells which cover large geographical areas, while small cell BSs may be underlaid with respect to the macro cell BSs in order to provide wireless coverage for UEs located in small cells which cover smaller geographical areas within the coverage area of a macro cell.
Small cell BSs may affect the quality of service experienced by users of a heterogeneous wireless network by providing supplemental support for UEs within portions of the geographical area covered by the macro cell BS where small cell BSs are placed. In some wireless network implementations, a small cell is capable of switching between active state and dormant state. In an active state, the small cell is activated, thereby providing wireless coverage for UEs in range of the small cell, and in a dormant state, the small cell does not provide wireless coverage for UEs.